narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Toron Kegawa
Toron Kegawa(トロん ケガワ, Kegawa Toron) is a Jōnin level shinobi originating from Edagakure. He is renowned for his prowess in the usage of beast transformation jutsu, and being the latest human Sage of the Bears of Ishikuma Forest. Background Toron grew up in Edagakure, the Hidden Tree Village. As the heir to the Kegawa clan, one of Edagakure's three Great Sage Clans, he signed a contract with the bears of Ishikuma Forest at a very young age. He was trained by his father, Beron Kegawa, in the use of ninjutsu and taijutsu, focusing on their clan's own fighting style: Tsumeken, which was a mix of taijutsu, ninjutsu, and kenjutsu. The most notable trait of this fighting style is its combination of swordfighting and beast transformation. This training started as soon as Toron could walk unaided. At the age of 6, Toron was admitted into the Edagakure Academy. As a consequence of his earlier training, he excelled in school, with the exception of genjutsu. He was amongst the most popular in his class, mainly due to carrying the Kegawa name. Additionally, he was in class with the heirs of the two other Great Sage Clans; Kurō Tsubasa and Rūni Kaikei. During the course of their academy days, the three heirs were fairly competitive with one another. This continued until their graduation. Upon graduating the academy and being given the rank of Genin, Toron was sent to Ishikuma Forest to train in the art of Senjutsu. Under the tutelage of Tōkuma, one of the bear sages, Toron achieved perfect Sage Mode after 3 years of training. He spent another 2 years learning more advanced Ishikuma senpō techniques. After a total of 5 years spent in Ishikuma Forest, Toron returned to Edagakure. Upon his return, Toron was placed under the command of the Jōnin Hiroshi Ōkami, alongside his fellow Great Sage Clan heirs Kurō Tsubasa and Rūni Kaikei, who had been doing senjutsu training of their own on Mt. Torisentō with the raven sages, and Kōrimizu Bay with the walrus sages, respectively. This would be the first time that the heirs of all the Great Sage Clans were placed on the same team. The team was sent out on your standard rookie missions, until the time for the Chūnin exams came. They trained themselves further in terms of standard shinobi arts under the tutelage of Hiroshi, alongside other more specialised Jōnin. Toron's forte was beast transformation and taijutsu, and became quite proficient in both. Kurō became proficient in ninjutsu and genjutsu, and Rūni became proficient in nature transformation and taijutsu. The Chūnin exams in which Team Hiroshi competed was arranged alongside a few neighbouring ninja villages. The entire team passed due to their skills both as a team and as individual combatants. Personality Appearance Toron is tall and muscularly built. He has short brown hair and beard, and the rest of him is also mostly covered with hair. His eyes are normally light brown, but become a mix between orange and brown when in Sage Mode. While using beast transformation jutsu, his appearance becomes more similar to that of a bear. His lower arms and legs become furry and his nails turn into claws. His canines become sharper like those of a bear. His nose becomes more similar to a bear's, and his body becomes significantly hairier. Abilities Toron is counted as an exceptional jōnin on account of his senjutsu, although his other techniques would put him above the level of an average jōnin regardless of his mastery of senjutsu. Chakra Control Toron's Chakra Control is very well trained due to his training in senjutsu. He also possesses a larger than normal chakra reserve. Taijutsu Toron is highly proficient in taijutsu, having been taught Tsumeken by his father. He has created several moves and techniques himself, adding to the art of Tsumeken, like all Kegawa clan heads before him. Ninjutsu Toron's skills in general ninjutsu are average to slightly above average. His skills with beast transformation specifically are on an elite level, since he has been trained in its use since infancy. In "beast mode", Toron's strength is multiplied and his nails and teeth are sharpened, which are traits that the Kegawa clan's taijutsu makes use of. Summoning Technique Toron signed a contract with the bears of Ishikuma Forest prior to entering the Edagakure Academy. By the time he graduated the academy, he had his own personal summon. Nature Transformation Toron has an affinity for Earth Release, and is skilled in its use despite not specialising in it. Unlike most other jōnin, he hasn't learned to use other chakra natures. Senjutsu Having been trained by the bear sages for years, Toron is very adept at senjutsu, having mastered sage mode. He is also skilled in the use of Ishikuma Senpō, and in incorporating senjutsu with non-senpō techniques. Quotes Trivia *Toron's hobbies are playing the flute and fletching. *Toron wishes to fight anyone who threaten Edagakure and Ishikuma Forest. *Toron's favorite foods are any curry based foods. His least favorite are tomatoes. *Toron has completed 836 missions in total: 316 D-rank, 276 C-rank, 108 B-rank, 89 A-rank and 47 S-rank. Category:Tardir Category:Sage Category:Earth Release